¿Donde esta Ash?
by TomasAlpha98
Summary: Ash Ketchum entrenador que lleva una semana de desaparecido y solamente sus compañeras de viaje han encontrado una pista que relaciona la desaparición de su amigo. Esa pista es una pregunta "¿Quién es ese chico misterioso?".
1. Chapter 1

**Donde esta Ash**

 **Ash Ketchum entrenador que lleva una semana de desaparecido y solamente sus compañeras de viaje han encontrado una pista que relaciona la desaparición de su amigo. Esa pista es una pregunta "¿Quién es ese chico misterioso?".**

 **Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de pokemon y se respetara su personalidad correspondiente aunque el manejo de su evolución como personaje dependerá del autor del fic (yo). Bien comencemos.**

 **TIP: recomiendo que le aumenten zoom a la pagina para tener mejor lectura.**

 **Donde esta Ash**

 **By TomasAlpha98.**

"Lo has visto"

Era el titular de los carteles que la señora Ketchum ha estado pegando en diferentes partes de la ciudad con la ayuda de todos los pokemon de su hijo perdido.

"ya hemos terminado en esta zona pasemos al siguiente valle" decía Delia quien miraba a los pokemon tristes. Los pokemon más afectados son los que eran más cercanos con Ash en especial sus iniciales ya que fue Ash quien los ayudo en su formación en batalla y como seres que tienen sentimientos especiales que solo él pudo ver.

La señora Ketchum se fue hacia el horizonte siendo seguida por los pokemon. En una tienda cercana salía una persona de cabello naranja que correspondía al nombre de Misty quien vio los anuncios y soltó lo que llevaba de compras y se quedó en shock

Vio con atención el anuncio.

"lo has visto. Su nombre es Ash Ketchum y desapareció hace días, si lo has visto o sabes algo ven a informarlo en el laboratorio oak que se ubica en pueblo paleta". Era todo lo que decía el anuncio y unas lágrimas invadieron a los ojos de la peli-naranja.

"no puede ser…. Ash. No…." Iba a recapacitar la situación pero vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Un chico de su misma edad estaba arrancando los anuncios que la madre de Ash estaba colocando con dedicación, cosa que molesto a Misty.

"¡hey! ¡Tu! ¡Qué crees que haces!" era Misty gritando molesta y vio que el chico la miro y se dispuso a correr no sin antes agarrar algo que estaba en el piso y Misty vio que esa cosa era la gorra de Ash. Misty al ver eso se dispuso a seguirlo.

"(¿quién es ese chico? Y porque está actuando raro)" eran sus pensamientos pero por desgracia perdió al chico.

"no me queda de otra que investigar por mi cuenta no sin antes avisarle a delia. Pobre de ella, la debe estar pasando mal" dijo para sí misma y mientras ella va hacer eso pasemos con otra pokegirl que, horas más tarde, estaba llegando a pie al pueblo paleta.

"al fin llegue. Hubiera sido más fácil si él no hubiera destruido mi bicicleta aun que me alegro de que fuera así de lo contrario jamás lo hubiera conocido". Decía una entrenadora con un pañuelo en la cabeza.

"me pregunto si él quería comer conmigo en un restaurante como si fuera… una cita…" al pensarlo un rubor coloreo su rostro. "No seas tonta May, él solo te ve como su amiga".

Entonces May llego hasta ver unos anuncios que le llamaron la atención puesto que dichos anuncios mostraban la cara de Ash con el titular "lo has visto" entonces miro con más detalle los siguientes datos.

Última ubicación fue pueblo paleta. Llevaba una gorra completamente roja, una playera rayada azul y blanca, un pantalón-short gris y unos tenis negros.

"(no lo puedo creer)" pensaba may al ver el anuncio, así que se dispuso a ir directamente a la casa de Ash sin saber que la madre de Ash no estaba en la casa.

En su camino se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención, una zona reforzada para evitar a los pokemon. Sin dudarlo se adentró a la zona en donde encontró una cueva que tenía colocada rejas.

"de seguro debe ser del equipo rocket. Apuesto a que ellos están detrás de todo esto" decía may suponiendo una posible respuesta pero no sabía que no pudo estar más equivocada.

Al adentrarse a la cueva se encontró con una mesa y un tablero, reviso los archivos que eran sobre Ash ketchum .Todas sus aventuras, las personas que conoció, todas sus posibles conexiones con los legendarios, sus horarios, may no lo podía creer tenían toda la información que se pudo imaginar, ahora revisó la tabla que contenía un esquema de planeación. La fecha coincidía con la desaparición de Ash, también coincidía el lugar y lo más curioso es que la tabla relacionaba la hora con la hora que Ash iba al laboratorio oak que eran aproximadamente las 13 horas del día mencionado en el informe que ella había leído.

"tengo que hablar con el profesor oak ahora mismo" dijo a la vez que tomaba lo más importante y se fue pero se encontró con un chico que llevaba la gorra roja de Ash.

Al ver a may el chico saco de sus bolsillos dardos con plumas y les lanzo contra may quien por sus reflejos los esquivo y corrió. Una vez tomado la distancia adecuada saco a sus pokemon y ordeno un ataque pero el chico quemo algunas plantas que tenía en su poder y los pokemon quedaron confundidos.

"no uses esas idioteces conmigo" amenazo "ellos ya han inalado una poderosa droga efectiva para los pokemon. Estarán fuera de combate durante un largo tiempo"

May decidió regresarlos a sus pokeballs y siguió corriendo esquivando los letales dardos el chico decidió dejarla escapar y dijo.

"en cierta forma es peligroso dejar que lo revele sin embargo ella estaría adelantando el plan. Solo faltaría ella para completar la segunda fase".

El chico se dispuso a recoger y destruir las posibles pruebas e incluso destruyo las rejas y la zona que había reforzado las derrumbo mientras que en otro lugar precisamente en los cielos de pueblo paleta se encontraba un avión que aterrizaba con una chica de pelo azul, su nombre es Dawn quien en su mano tenía una nota.

"Ash está en problemas ven a pueblo paleta si quieres ayudarlo" la carta estaba sin firma por lo tanto no podría significar nada hasta que Dawn lo comprobara por sus propios ojos. No pudo contactar con delia porque no sabía su número o el medio de comunicación necesario.

Así que se dispuso a partir rumbo a pueblo paleta en su camino se encontró con una vieja amiga

"hey Dawn, que alegría verte" decía la chica alegremente.

"Lyra ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntaba Dawn

"vine a tomar unas vacaciones además de que koury decayó ya no es como antes" decía algo triste por eso.

"bueno voy a ir a pueblo paleta a visitar a Ash". Al decir eso Lyra puso cara picara

"vaya Dawn, no crees que es un poco extremista viajar a otra región solo para conseguir novio" puso cara atrevida y Dawn solo se puso nerviosa y colorada.

"de que estas hablando solo quiero cerciorarme de que este bien"

"Ash es muy afortunado de tener una novia de que se preocupa desde el otro lado del mundo" Lyra hizo que Dawn fuera directa con ella y explicarle la situación y la carta que recibió entonces Lyra se puso seria.

"vamos primero con el profesor oak, el sabrá que hacer" decía Lyra a lo cual Dawn afirmo y las dos se fueron hacia pueblo paleta.

Así fue como el trio de las pokegirls clásicas entraron en acción ante la desaparición de ash a excepción de dawn y lyra que aún no habían visto el anuncio de delia aun así ellas sabían que ash no estaba bien y una pregunta que tienen en mente misty y may. ¿Quién es ese chico? En el siguiente capítulo serán iris y serena las que se unirán a la investigación y al post-capítulo de ese serán las pokegirls de alola.

 **Así termina el fic soy TomasAlpha98 y les vengo a dar un pequeño spam.**

 **TomasAlpha98 tiene canal en youtube como "TomasAlpha98" y como metas para el 2018 es ser un usuario activo y constante (inserte risas) y mejorar con cada comentario y adquirir más experiencia. Para terminar, diré la meta y despedida simbólica.**

 **Para el 2018, "conseguir el reconcomiendo a base de otorgar un buen material literario"**

 **Para le despedida "[este usuario] ejerce la libre opinión y retroalimentación siempre y cuando lo hagan con elocuencia. TomasAlpha98; cambio y fuera. "**


	2. 2- Antes del siniestro

**Ash Ketchum entrenador que lleva una semana de desaparecido y solamente sus compañeras de viaje han encontrado una pista que relaciona la desaparición de su amigo. Esa pista es una pregunta "¿Quién es ese chico misterioso?".**

 **Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de pokemon y se respetara su personalidad correspondiente aunque el manejo de su evolución como personaje dependerá del autor del fic (yo). Bien comencemos.**

* * *

 **Donde esta Ash**

 **"antes del siniestro"**

 **By TomasAlpha98**

 _"¿cuál es el plan, maestro? "Preguntaba un chico que llevaba una bufanda cubriendo parte de su rostro._

 _"quiero a Ash Ketchum. Encuéntralo y secuéstralo, cuando lo hagas quiero que reúnas a las 8 y quiero que llegues a un acuerdo" decía mientras le daba una caja de metal con una antena y un mapa "si quieres ocultar pruebas, desaparecer amenazas o sobornar, solo tienes que hablarme por radio y yo te enviare lo que necesites para cumplir este plan, además este mapa marca ubicaciones estratégicas por si tienes problemas"_

Eran mis recuerdos. Hola soy…. Bueno que les importa cómo me llamo, yo solo estoy aquí para comprobar algo.

Estaba leyendo un libro de empastado negro, un libro que contenía como más de 500 páginas era la quinta vez que lo leo completo y aun así no logro comprender las ideas del autor que por cierto el libro no tenia firma, era un libro que pertenecía al anonimato.

"(este libro es una friega entenderlo. Aun así, es muy bueno)".

Guarde el libro y me dispuse a cumplir el plan, de hecho, le pedí a mi jefe que me alistara todos los perfiles de todas las personas que conocían a Ash y que compartía una relación "cercana", he especificado que el perfil de Ash Ketchum sea muy preciso, lo leí y vi que Ash regresará de su viaje de Alola, primero regresa a su casa y después va al laboratorio oak.

Esos datos me serán de ayuda para planear una emboscada, mientras eso pasa tengo que preparar las tres primeras compañeras de Ash: Misty, May y Dawn.

Primero empezaré con Dawn, escribiré una carta que le avisé que Ash está en problemas, pero para eso tuve que copiarme de la caligrafía de una persona para evitar rastreos y segundo, el mensaje tiene que inducir a Dawn a venir por ella misma.

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde que envía la carta hacia Dawn, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrarme con Ash y hacerlo "desaparecer" para sus amigos. Revise otra vez el perfil y comprobé que Ash tardaba una hora en llegar al laboratorio caminando desde su casa así que abandone la cueva en donde reposaba, era una base que tenia defensas para los pokemon, llame a mi maestro

"maestro, necesito espías que vigilen los movimientos de Misty, May y Dawn"

Colgué la radio y una vez seguro que tengo respaldos tácticos proseguí con mi misión.

Eran las 13:25 a esta hora Ash debe estar a mitad de camino y entonces me prepare para interceptarlo.

"¡¿alguien puede ayudarme?!" era mi supuesto grito de auxilio

"¡¿qué sucede?!" era Ash intentando ayudar alguien en problemas

"me he perdido y no tengo ningún pokemon"

"no te preocupes yo te ayudo" realmente es alguien de corazón noble una pena que tiene que sufrir "te llevare al laboratorio Oak"

Entonces los dos caminamos y tuvimos una charla la cual a mi parecer fue muy larga.

"me pareces familiar, ¿no eres Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta?" dije para crear una conversación.

"sí, así es ¿Cómo lo sabes?

"te vi en la liga de alola, disté grandes combates"

"¿enserio? No podría decir lo mismo ya que la liga la volví a perder. Mis pokemon serán fuertes, pero aun soy débil" decía Ash algo desanimado y seco.

"y eso que tiene que ver" respondí en un disparo "yo no supe leer hasta los 14 años y todos se burlaban de mí "

"…"

"mira. Si quiere verlo así será tu problema, pero veló de esta manera. Si eres débil entonces como es que regresas de tu séptima liga si los débiles son los que se rinden"

"pero… no ganar…"

"Ash, si hubieras ganado la primera vez ¿hubieras participado en tu segunda liga?" le interrumpí

"no lo sabría decir" decía Ash en un tono pensativo

"bueno déjame decirte que todos nos debilitamos, no en el sentido de caer debilitados si no que perdemos nuestra fuerza de voluntad"

"¿fuerza de voluntad?" preguntaba crédulo

"imagínate que caminas 3000 millas llevando una armadura de acero puro puesto, los que no tienen fuerza de voluntad solo caminarían 2 metros y se rinden, solo son pocos los que concluyen el recorrido" decía planteando un escenario metafísico "y nos debilitamos cuando perdemos el destino y si perdemos nuestro destino nos desviamos del sendero y si nos desviamos del sendero nunca llegaremos a ser lo que queremos ser"

"entonces dices que mientras avanzamos más tendemos a debilitarnos"

"así es, y veo que tu tienes una gran fuerza, si no fuera así nunca hubieras llegado hasta tu séptima liga"

"vaya, no sabría que decir solo que… gracias"

Tanto Ash como yo estuvimos hablando hasta que llegamos a mi zona preparada, era un pequeño lago cristalino y le dije que quería un poco de agua, así que saque mi cantinflera y fui al lago a llenarla, aunque lo que hice fue cambiarla por una segunda cantinflera que estaba dentro del agua camuflajeada y dicha cantinflera contenía agua con un somnífero.

"no quieres" le dije ofreciéndole un trago

"sí por favor" Ash tomo el recipiente y le dio un sorbo el cual hizo que cayera dormido como un snorlax

Entonces Pikachu el cual siempre acompañaba a Ash en su hombro vio lo que hice y se puso en posición de ataque

"Pikachu, no lo mal interpretes tu entrenador ni tu me caen mal" dije mientras le predia fuego a unas hierbas que tenia y el humo fue inhalado por la nariz del roedor amarillo.

"es solo que los quiero usar para un experimento" dije mientras el ratón caía debilitado, la planta era un somnífero y también ayuda a borrar la memoria. Saco mi walkie-talkie

"maestro necesito que alguien envié los Pokémon del chico al laboratorio oak y también a alguien que recoja el cuerpo,"

Deje el cuerpo de Ash ketchum, dentro de las raíces de un árbol no sin antes tomar algunas notas.

* * *

Pasaron los días y estaba al pendiente de Delia, mis muchachos me informaron que Misty estaba de compras en una tienda y casualmente Delia estaba pegando anuncios cerca de dicha tienda.

Esperé a que delia se fuera con los Pokémon de su hijo y procedí a quitar algunos carteles y ponerlos en frente de la entrada de la tienda para que Misty los viera.

Una vez hecho aquello solo era esperar y prepararme para dar una ligera sospecha. Todo salió como lo planeé, Misty me perseguía después de verme despegando los carteles y con la gorra de Ash en mi mano. Fui a unos de los puntos marcados del mapa un escondite subterráneo en donde solo era cuestión de enterrarme en la tierra y dejar que ella se fuera.

Después de unas horas sonó mi walkie-talkie y me dijeron que May estaba en pueblo paleta tal como lo expresaba en su perfil, ella planeaba una visita a pueblo paleta. Sin tiempo que perder tuve que irme a mi guarida en donde tuve un encuentro desagradable.

Me encontré con la mencionada chica husmeando mis cosas, tuve miedo de que el plan fracasara por mi descuido y por instinto la ataque con unos letales dardos no pensaba con claridad.

Saca a su blaziken y por mi parte me sentía aliviado por que aun tenia las plantas que use contra Pikachu. Una vez derrotado a su blaziken no tuve más remedio que dejarla huir

* * *

Días después mis contactos me avisaron que Dawn llego a pueblo paleta, así que decidí seguirla por mi cuenta

"maestro solo le hablo para tenerle actualizado sobre nuestros objetivos, tanto Misty como May están alertadas por mi encuentro con ellas y solo Dawn este enterada de la situación de ash, pero aun no me ha visto"

"y las demás" pregunto mi maestro a lo cual respondí con algo de decepción

"no pudimos localizar a Iris, Serena está bajo observación, pero aún no lo sabe al igual que las chicas de Alola"

"te doy máximo 36 horas para que las involucres, no quiero que mi mejor subordinado me falle"

"¿fallar? Puede que así sea, pero los objetivos serán completados" le dije antes de colgarle

Camine hacia donde podría encontrarme con Dawn. Mis ojos percataron algo que para mí fue una sorpresa.

A medida que caminábamos y nos estábamos acercando con cada paso para irnos en direcciones opuestas, una chica morena con un peinado arreglado y llamativo, bien arreglada y con un axew en brazos. No me había dado cuenta antes de quien se trataba ¡era Iris!

En shock, decidí alejarme más, saqué mi walkie-talkie y pedí refuerzos para seguirla yo no podía por que a diferencia de Dawn, iris no sabía nada también.

Vuelvo a sacar aquel libro que me tenia fascinado con su compleja teoría y leí el título del primer capítulo.

"como conquistar las mentes de las personas y que estas mismas estén de acuerdo con ello"

* * *

 **Aquí termina el capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, he decidido que los capítulos pares sean así explicando los acontecimientos y POV´S que las Pokegirls vivirán en los capítulos impares.**

 **Por cierto, como anuncios que tengo que dar, les diré que espero hacer actualizaciones quincenales. Un par de capítulos más extensos más un video que se subirá al canal "TomasAlpha98". Ahora si la despedida.**

 **Este perfil de Fanfiction ejerce la libertad de opinión y retroalimentación siempre y cuando lo hagan con elocuencia. TomasAlpha98; "cambio y fuera".**


	3. C 03: Cuenta tus secretos

Hola a todos aquí TomasAlpha98 con el siguiente capítulo, pero antes quiero dar unos avisos:

1.- Para lograr trasmitir mejor el contexto literario voy a dejar algunas canciones para ambientar la esencia del arte literario, es opcional si lo quieren escuchar mientras leen.

2.- anteriormente dejaba una frase para concluir el capítulo, se volverá a retomar la idea, pero esta vez citare frases célebres.

* * *

 **¿Dónde está Ash?**

 **Capitulo 3 "cuenta tus secretos"**

 **By TomasAlpha98**

 **[CR] = canciones recomendadas.**

 **"Cold" - Jorge Méndez (Sad Piano & Violín Instrumental)**

"señoritas el Día se ha puesto terrible, ¿no desearían quedarse aquí?" decía el oficial del aeropuerto, y efectivamente, las nubes grises de la depresión del cielo a punto de soltar lágrimas.

"lo siento, pero tenemos prisa" decía una chica llamada Lyra y que a su lado estaba su amiga Dawn

"es cierto, tenemos que ir a pueblo paleta" decía Dawn

"bueno, no puedo interferir, pero les ruego que se cuiden de la lluvia"

"no se preocupe" decían las dos saliendo del aeropuerto y dirigiéndose hacia su destino mientras el oficial vio que habían dejado dos paraguas y la lluvia empezó a caer.

"no sé por qué, pero cuando me lo dicen es cuando más me preocupo" decía el oficial tomando los dos paraguas y llevándolos a objetos perdidos.

Mientras las dos chicas corrían, las gotas empezaban a golpearlas y fue cuando ellas notaron que se olvidaron de sus paraguas.

"¡se nos olvidaron los paraguas!" decía Dawn

"maldición, ahora que hacemos" decía Lyra, pero oyeron algo que les capto su atención y Lyra comento "¿Qué fue eso? ¿un pokemon?"

"que importa debemos refugiarnos" decía Dawn tomando la mano de su amiga y dirigiéndose hacia un espacio que había dentro una roca y árboles.

Las dos fueron hacia el lugar y gracias a que estaban cerca arboles tomaron algunas ramas para hacer una fogata gracias al Quilava de Dawn

"vaya tu Cyndaquil evolucionó" decía Lyra recordando cuando le entregó el huevo de cyndaquil a Dawn

"si, ha sido un compañero fiel en los concursos" decía Dawn recordando los momentos que paso con su pokemon tipo fuego.

"oye Dawn ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" decía Lyra queriendo entablar una conversación y Dawn le contesto que si "¿Por qué te enamoraste Ash?"

La pregunta hizo que Dawn se ruborizará como tomate y como dicho tomate lo hubieran puesto a hervir.

"no entiendo a qué viene la pregunta, Ash es solo en un amigo "decía Dawn desviando la mirada al fuego "además tu siempre lanzabas comentarios de ese tipo"

"sí, pero no te habías dado cuenta de que cada vez decía que Ash y tú harían buena pareja tu por un momento te callabas, pero cuando era otro chico enseguida rechazabas la idea" lo que dijo Lyra dejo sin palabras a Dawn, enserio había notado esos pequeños detalles.

"¿me prometes que nunca se lo dirás a nadie?" dijo Dawn y Lyra puso su mano entre de ella con el meñique fuera

"una promesa de meñique…" recitaba Lyra y Dawn juntó su meñique con el de Lyra

"…es una promesa irrompible" termino Dawn y prosiguió a contar sus secretos.

 _Todo empezó desde que empecé mi viaje, me había encontrado un pikachu el cual era extremadamente lindo, yo lo quería y lo iba atrapar, pero descubrí que ese pikachu tenía un entrenador._

 _Cuando encontré el entrenador de ese pikachu, no podía mentir si era lindo y sin pensarlo propuse acompañarlo junto a su amigo y así fue las primeras semanas, pero su carácter me disgustaba en ocasiones y eso hacia que discutiéramos sobre cualquier cosa, pero conforme pasaba más tiempo con él me daba cuenta de que es una persona de corazón noble dispuesto a ayudar con tal de ver a las personas sonreír, aun así, eso no le quitaba que en ocasiones fuera terco._

 _Y sin darme cuenta, caía más y más en sus encantos como persona era muy amigable, obstinado, carismático y sobre todo ese empeño por esforzarse más y más para lograr cumplir sus sueños._

"eso sería lo que podría decir por lo que Ash me gusta" concluía Dawn

"ya veo, ¿y has imaginado alguna fantasía con él?" lo que pregunto hizo que ardiera como el furor de un lanzallamas

"¡n-no s-s-se de que me hablas!" decía Dawn muy roja

"vamos Dane dímelo hicimos una promesa" decía Lyra muy picarona

"b-bueno, siempre he querido que Ash me tomara de brazos y nos fuéramos hacia el sol poniente en un rapidash" dijo Dawn

"no te lo tomes mal Dane, pero eso suena muy cliché para una chica como tú"

"bueno, también esta en que juntos fuéramos en mi mamoswine en un paseo por la nieve y que el frio no sería problema porque estaríamos abrazados, contemplando la aurora boreal del cielo"

"eso suena mejor y creo que eso nunca ha pasado en la historia de los romances" decía Lyra emocionada por la idea.

"oye te estoy contando mis secretos y que hay de los tuyos" decía Dawn haciendo pucheros.

"cuales quieres saber. Están los de cómo me imagine mi boda con … Ash" decía Lyra bromeando

"¡Lyra!"

"solo fue una broma Dane tampoco te alarmes pero que secretos quieres saber" decía Lyra

"por ejemplo ¿Por qué dejaste a Khoury" preguntaba Dawn

"por idiota" decía Lyra rezagada.

"especifica por favor" decía Dawn con los típicos ojos de "no tengo telequinesis para adivinar"

"bueno todo comenzó por…"

Y así fue como las dos amigas pasaron la lluvia contando sus secretos bajo la roca y rodeadas por una cálida llama iluminando y calentando la zona.

* * *

 **[CR]**

 **Ocarina of Time - "Saria's Song" 8-bit**

Mientras pasemos con otra pokegirl llamada Iris quien caminaba pacíficamente, tenía un pequeño axew entre sus brazos, respecto a su habitual apariencia la cual hubo ligeros cambios, por ejemplo; su cabello estaba peinado y liso, llevaba una falda y una blusa que tenia moños y listones alrededor de mangas y cuello, y, por último, llevaba su mochila rosada.

Las nuevas ropas de Iris mantenían los colores originales de sus ropas típicas.

"axew, crees que esto funcione. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y dudo que me reconozca"

Decía Iris algo preocupada pero su axew le animo diciendo su típico " _axew_ " a lo cual Iris le agradeció el gesto

 _Todo empezó hace 1 mes, Iris había regresado a la aldea de los dragones y se encontró con su amiga de la infancia Shannon (sara en España) quien le presento a su novio. Esto hace que Iris se asombre y platica sobre el asunto._

 _"sabes Iris, nunca pensé encontrarme a alguien tan dedicado a los pokemon tipo dragón como lo es Drake" decía Shannon feliz_

 _"si, ya lo veo" decía Iris mirando al novio de Shannon dando de comer algunos dragonair_

 _"¿y dime? ¿Has pensado en tener novio?" Dicha pregunto exaltó a la morena_

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡como dices! En que estás pensando" decía Iris toda espantada por el tema_

 _"bueno, tener a alguien con quien compartirás el resto de tu vida es el proceso de madurar y es un proceso muy importante que debemos hacer" decía Shannon sacando algunas fotos de ella y su novio "tienes a alguien en mente"_

 _"n-no…. Nadie se me ocurre" decía Iris mintiendo porque ella pensó en un azabache infantil_

 _"¿y que hay de tu amigo Ash?" era la pregunta que colmo el vaso de paciencia de Iris_

 _"¡como se te ocurre semejante tontería. ¿yo y Ash? Debes estar bromeando"_

 _"oh… está bien, no quería hacerte sentir mal solo quería ayudarte, pero veo que será en otra ocasión" decía Shannon mientras iba con Drake el cual la recibió con un beso apasionado en frente de Iris la cual se sintió mal como esa sensación de vacío._

 _"(es de groseros besarse enfrente de alguien y en público)"_

Eran los recuerdos de Iris que golpeaban a la cabeza de la morena una y otra vez hasta que ella misma decidió concluir esa situación.

Aunque la duda y el temor eran sentimientos que la consumían en su interior por que ella recordaba que Ash tenía cierto magnetismo con las mujeres ya lo había visto con Roxie, Elesa, Bianca, pero la que más destaca era Dawn una chica que había viajado con anterioridad con Ash y que se llevaban bien… demasiado bien.

"(contrólate Iris. Ash es demasiado infantil para entender esas cosas así que hay suficiente tiempo)" aunque para ella esa idea, esa mentalidad de que cuando conoció por primera vez a Ash ella lo clasifico como alguien inmaduro, pero como a medida que el tiempo transcurría Iris iba reconociendo a Ash y haciendo que le tuviera cierto respeto

Iris estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y fue el sonido de axew que hizo que se saliera de sus pensamientos por que enfrente estaba un joven que iba caminando enfrente de ella porque tenía la intención de dirigirse en sentido contrario de donde ella iba.

"axew te encuentras bien" susurraba y sintió que el pokemon se sentía mal

"(normalmente axew no se siente así a no ser que este enfrente de algo parecido al frio. Entonces ese joven debe ser alguien que no tiene sentimientos)" los dos se cruzaron y siguieron con sus respectivos caminos.

"tranquilo axew ya se fue y no nos hizo nada malo, ya puedes estar tranquilo"

"(me pregunto si pertenecerá a alguna organización criminal)" pensaba Iris, pero solo tenía una sola intención: ver a Ash

* * *

 **[CR]**

 **Laverre City - Pokémon X & Y Music Extended**

Nos encontramos en un centro pokemon de jhoto en la suite 20 VIP en donde están dos chicas una llamada Serena y la otra Shauna.

"Serena, no te cansas de que nos envíen este tipo de cartas" decía Shauna leyendo en voz alta algunas del monto de cartas de sus admiradores

"preciosas y queridas Serena y Shauna.

Como gran fan suyo debo decirles que en cada momento no solo en el espectáculo, sino que también fuera de ellos esta a cada minuto preciosas. Así que me preguntaba si unas preciosidades como lo son ustedes aceptarían casarse conmigo

ATTE. Raúl"

"(Ni siquiera sé en qué estaba pensando el tipo ese) ¿Cómo lo ves?" decía Shauna enviando la carta a la chimenea de la habitación.

"diría que esta mejor que las que estoy leyendo ahorita" decía Serena igual leyendo cartas del montón en voz alta

"hola elfas entonces pa´ cuando vamos a un motel de 20 pokedolares y hacemos rikuras Ya saben que estoy libre las 24 oras nenas"

"¡que horror!" decía Serena

"¿desde cuando se acabaron los buenos caballeros?" decía Shauna en un suspiro "bueno Serena al menos tú tienes un respaldo de un buen prospecto"

"¡¿Cómo dices?!" decía Serena con rubor en su rostro a lo cual Shauna le mostro una foto de su primer beso con Ash "¡COMO ES QUE…!

"Bonnie tomo una foto desde su celular de juguete y me la envió" decía Shauna guardando la foto

"(¡BOOOONIIE!) b-b-bueno si, pero…" no pudo terminar por que Shauna le interrumpió

"y que te dijo ¿ya son novios?" Shauna pregunto a lo cual Serena le negó con la cabeza "¡queee! Es increíble después de que te hayas declarado"

Las dos tomaron algo de silencio para reflexionar la situación hasta que Shauna fue la primera que habló

"ya sé, vamos ahora a kanto a visitarlo y tú…" decía Shauna, pero fue cortada por Serena

"no podemos ir ahora por que el espectáculo pokemon está en marcha además de que le prometí a Ash mejorar mucho y si voy ahora dejando todo mi progreso le demostraría lo contrario de mi promesa" decía Serena a lo cual Shauna admitió sus razones.

El silencio invadió la habitación de nuevo hasta que tocaron la puerta a lo cual para sorpresa de las chicas era nada más y nada menos que la señorita Palermo con aria, obviamente en discreción.

"chicas tenemos noticias que darles" decía la Sra. Palermo.

"el gran espectáculo pokemon será aplazado" decía aria, lo cual dejo en shock a las dos amigas

"me temo que desconocemos los motivos, pero según las autoridades correspondientes dicen que no es nada serio" decía Palermo

"cuanto tiempo estaríamos hablando" decía Shauna

"alrededor d meses, así que podrían tomarse un tiempecito solo para ustedes" decía Palermo checando su tableta

"eso suena genial, oíste eso Serena 3 meses para nosotras mismas" decía Shauna emocionada pero Serena se quedó pensativa

"(si dicen que no es tan grave por que lo atrasan 3 meses cuando lo normal sería hasta de un mes. Que extraño)" mientras que Serena se quedaba en su mente y las demás continuaron

"mañana yo y Serena viajaremos a kanto" decía Shauna a lo cual Serena afirmo sin estar con los pies plantados firmemente en la tierra

Entonces tanto Palermo como aria se dispusieron a marcharse, dejando solas a Shauna y Serena

"entonces Serena, empezamos a empacar las maletas que nos vamos a kanto"

"creo que fue un golpe de suerte" decía Serena la cual fue sacada de su mente por otra pregunta brusca de su mejor amiga

"¿Qué harías si ash ya tuviera a alguien más?" la pregunta era muy difícil de contestar por que Serena era alguien que quería mucho a ash y el hecho de verlo con alguien más que no fuera ella la haría sentir muy deprimida

"creo que lloraría" decía en un tono triste

"bueno pues esperemos que aun estemos a tiempo" decía Shauna arrojando todas las cartas de sus fans a la chimenea

"te dije serena que, si te quedabas dormida ash caería en los brazos de otra mujer" decía una voz misteriosa que provenía del marco de la puerta

"¡miette!" decían las dos al unísono

"la misma. et je vois que serena a besoin d'aide dans l'amour [TG: y veo que serena necesita ayuda en el amor]" decía miette en su tono francés

"c'est vrai et nous allons à Kanto [TG: así es y nos vamos a kanto]" decía shauna hablando francés también como miette

"oigan no es justo apenas estoy empezando a hablar el idioma" decía serena con un puchero en la cara "ce n'est pas juste [TG: No es justo]"

"de cualquier forma yo les ayudo" decía miette dejando la habitación y shauna le dijo antes de irse que se verían mañana en el ferry a las 8:00 am

Lo que no sabían es que el ferry que tomarían mañana salía de la región alola hoy mismo e iba a traer cierto grupo de estudiantes provenientes de la región tropical.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo como he dicho al terminar pondré frases célebres de escritores y propias, también pondré canciones sugeridas para adaptarse al ambiente literario.

Siguiente capitulo será desde el POV del antagonista.

TG: Traductor Google por la parte en que las chicas hablan en francés.

Este usuario ejerce la libre opinión y retroalimentación a coste de elocuencia en sus comentarios, aquí TomasAlpha98;

Cambio y fuera

 ** _"Algunos libros son probados, otros devorados, poquísimos masticados y digeridos"_**

 ** _-Sir Francis Bacon._**


End file.
